


Messages I should send

by everywhere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, a lil sad, personal, unsent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywhere/pseuds/everywhere
Summary: This is just a personal collection of messages I should send to the people. It's personal stuff but feel free to read it.





	1. J

Dear J,

It's okay you don't say you love me because I know you do.

-S


	2. G

G,

I wish I could help you. It really pains me to see you like this because I know it. I want to help you so bad but you won't let me.   
Maybe she can be good for you. 

-S


	3. S

S,

Please take time for yourself. You never can and never will please everyone. You always say it's important to look after yourself but you never do. Please do. The way you know you need to.

-S


	4. J

J,

Things are going to change and I don't want to hurt. 

-S


	5. L

L,

I can't wait to let you go and I wish I could say I'm sorry.

-S


	6. J

J,

Tonight has made me realise I really do care about you.

-S

(P.S. Isn't it funny how most of these are for you?)


	7. W

W,  
I really do love you and I'm so sad we don't talk much anymore. You're my best friend and I don't want to loose you. You mean the world to me and I hope you know it. 

-S


	8. C

C,

I'm not coming back. When will you realise I can't come back? 

-S


	9. M

M,

Please fuck off. I can do this on my own and I'm just so burnt out right now. I need you to leave me the fuck alone and trust I can do this myself. Get out of my ass.

-S


	10. J

J,

I know it bothers them, but does it bother you?   
If it does please just end it now. I don't want to go on with this if it's just going to end for that. 

\- S


	11. J

J,

I know it bothers them, but does it bother you?   
If it does please just end it now. I don't want to go on with this if it's just going to end for that. 

\- S


	12. J

J,

I am so fucking sorry. I really don't know what I'm gonna do with myself if you do get it. I hope you know how sorry I am and how much I've prayed (for an agnostic, that's alot) and done spells for you to be okay. I sincerely hope you're okay. Fuck me if you're not 

-S


	13. Universe

Universe,

New Years doesn't feel like anything. It's not different or special. 

-S


	14. J

J,  
When will you text me first? When will you plan something?   
-S


	15. L

L,  
Please leave me alone. I planned not to talk to you again and I really wish you'd stop texting me so I didn't feel so guilty. Please, don't text me again. I fucking hate you. 

S.


	16. H

H,

I always wondered why our family would treat you like you're better than me. I'm starting to think it's because you are. 

Resentfully,  
S


	17. J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a long one

J,  
Last night I mentioned that your family doesn't like me. You agreed. I knew already but I could've cried.   
I know why they don't like me and it's both perfectly reasonable and entirely bigoted and unfair. I don't want to accuse but you really don't act like a Christian. I know that's not how shit works (trust me, I know), but I can't help but hope that you're not. I know it's not going to change anything but I can't keep going knowing that your family doesn't like me and that reflects on you. I want you to be honest with me and tell me how you feel about this.   
I am not a bad person because I'm not a christian.   
I am not morally corrupt. You know this. You know I'm not different to you. But I want you to show them that.   
I know you won't because I know you're ashamed of me. I wish you weren't because I know how happy you and I both are together.   
I love you more than you know.   
-S


	18. Thoughts

"She" feels wrong but I don't know what feels right.


	19. J

J,  
I wish you wanted to spend as much time with me as you do with the boys.  
S


	20. A

A,  
You said "we're really good friends". Don't worry, I never believed you. 

S.


	21. T

T,

I still feel you in my skin. I think about you all the time and it hurts. Get fucked.

S.


	22. T

T,  
I was told I could have PTSD yesterday. How are you doing?   
I hope you're not doing well. If you are, fuck you.   
S


	23. J

Hi again.   
I don't know why but my brain is telling me to leave you. I don't want to.   
I love you


	24. H

H,  
I still sometimes think about you. Do you remember me?   
S


End file.
